Next Door Neighbours
by derppaaja
Summary: Little girl leaves Scotland for America with her parents. There she meets new friends and later on she discovers new feelings towards the person she has known the longest from there. RotBTD Modern!AU, other characters from the movies will be presented too. Main pairing Jarida, but there will be other, seperate pairings. Rated T because of possible bad language etc. later on.
1. Prologue

**I am not using scottish accent because if i did, no-one would understand anything from what they're saying, just imagine it there if you want.**

* * *

A door opened and a little girl ran immediately upstairs. She peeked inside every room until she found the one she was looking for.

"Mummy, daddy, can I have this room?!"

Her parents appeared on the doorway.

"Well, I don't know, what do you think, dear?" she asked, looking at her husband.

"I am not sure-.." he managed to say, until the little girl stopped him and said;

"Please please please please pleeeease". She looked at her parents while jumping in her place.

Her parents looked at each other a bit confused, but then they smiled and turned to look at their daughter.

"I promise to keep it clean!" the little girl cried, her parents nodded and her face turned much brighter. She did her small happy dance, hugged her parents and ran back downstairs to get her things while repeating happily: "Thank you thank you thank you!"

The woman smiled and watched her fiery red-haired daughter to disappear behind the corner. The man chortled while tapping his wife's bum.

"Fergus!" the woman screamed while Fergus just laughed even more.

"Ach, c'mon Elinor, don't be so grumpy!" he said, watching his wife lovingly.

"I am not! Now, let's go to unpack our stuff, shall we?"

"Yea yea…" Fergus said and followed Elinor to downstairs while their daughter was already heading upstairs again.

"Hey, be careful lassie!" Fergus said after her.

"Yes, dad!" the girl let out and took her stuff in the room she had just been given.

She was about to get more stuff from downstairs when she noticed something in the corner of her eye. She walked to the window, opened it and looked out. There was a house right next to theirs, and there was possibly only one to two meters between them. She looked down and there was this some sort of a terrace under her window, she couldn't wonder but why. Then she noticed that there was the same thing coming out from the other building too.

"Hey-" someone said and the girl squeaked from the surprise.

"Whoa, easy there-…" the voice said again, and this time she turned to look at the person.

It was a boy, perhaps same age as her, or year older, she wasn't sure. He had brown hair, little freckles and eyes blue as the sky, and they were watching her, confused.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Mum said that I'm not supposed to talk to strangers…" she said, backing up from the window.

"I'm no stranger, I'm your new neighbor. Nice accent by the way." the boy said, smiling at her.

She was about to answer but then she heard more familiar voice, her mother.

"Sweetie, who are you talking to?" Elinor asked from the doorway.

"To that b-", she looked back at the window, but the boy wasn't there anymore. "No-one, mum."

"Well go get the rest of your stuff, there is still lots of work to do." she smiled at her and walked past the room.

* * *

Later that day, when they've stopped unpacking, the little girl was sitting in her room, drawing a horse, which she thought was turning out really well. She looked at it, satisfied, when suddenly she noticed the boy across the window again. She stood up and went to the window that she left open earlier.

"Hey!"

The boy turned to look at her. The girl had a messy red hair, freckles, more than him actually, and deep blue eyes, almost like his. She was now looking at him.

"Where did you go earlier?" she asked and it made him chuckle,

"I thought that you weren't supposed to talk to strangers?" he said and grinned.

"Well that's just what my mum told me to say if I meet someone I don't know." she said a bit embarrassed.

The boy looked at her a bit amused.

"I needed to go to do stuff… So, you just moved here, eh?" he said and he was now sitting on the windowsill.

"Aye! From Scotland, it's really far away from here…" she said, suddenly looking down. She just realized how she missed her old home and friends.

"Your way to talk is funny." the boy said, and she protested.

"No it's not! Yours is!"

There was a moment of silence and then they both cracked up laughing.

"I'm Jack" the boy said.

"And I'm Merida" she said, smiling.

They stayed up for a few hours, talking about various things. As the sun set down they wished goodnight.

* * *

_Please send me Reviews if there's something you'd like me to add in the future chapters! I'm always open for new ideas. c:_


	2. Chapter 1

**Anonymous:Doesn't human!Jack have brown eyes?** **-Well, yes he does, but since this is a "modern" story and there is no magic, I can't change his eyecolor during the story,** **so that's why they're originally blue now. : )** **(there might be mispellings in this chapter, sorry about it)**

* * *

Merida had moved to a new town with her parents, and in the first evening she met a boy from their neighbour, Jack.

During the first weeks Jack had shown Merida what kind of place her new town was. They became best friends almost immediately, and they spent a lot of time with each other.

On their backyard, there was a forest, and a lake in the middle of it. They usually played hide-and-seek in there forest, Jack usually winning since he already knew the best hiding places. He didn't like being near the lake though, and when Merida asked why, he just answered that he didn't really want to talk about it. Merida didn't ask anything about the lake after that because it seemed to make him upset.

Merida's mother wasn't happy of them spending time in the forest: there were these poisonous plants and snakes! Well, at least she thought so. Her daughter always came back home as healthy as she left. Fergus tried to tell Elinor that, but she still kept nagging about it until Merida got older.

Merida also got to meet Jack's mother. She was as kind and loving mother as she seemed. She had the same brown hair as Jack, but also brown eyes. Jack must've gotten his blue eyes from his father, Merida thought. And she was right. She saw a picture of Jack's father, and he had the same eyes that were blue as the sky. Jack's mother was also pregnant, with a girl, and Jack was excited of becoming a big brother.

Jack never talked about his father though, but Merida didn't want to bother him by asking about it.

She found out that Jack and his mother didn't have much money. It made Merida very sad, and even though she hadn't known them for long, she gave her piggy-bank to Jack.

"I want you to have it" she had said, cheerfully and smiling. At first Jack wasn't going to accept it, but Merida made him to take it.

Their neighbourhood was really nice and there were playgrounds where they spent time too. Other kids bullied them a bit because they spent so much time together, but they didn't really care about it. Jack did pranks to the kids who bullied them though, just as a little payback.

When Jack's mother was taken to the hospital to give birth, Jack stayed few days with Merida and her parents.

_"Are you excited?"_

_"Well of course I am! What did you expect? I am going to be a big brother!" Jack answered to Merida's question._

_Merida giggled and said: "Big Brother Jackson!"_

_"Don't call me Jackson, I like Jack better!" and Merida just kept on giggling, jumping around the room, teasing him._

_"Hey Jackson, what do you want to do? Jackson, Jackson let's climb on this mountain!" she said, while climbing on her bed._

_"Ok, that's it!" Jack said, smirked and jumped on the bed too._

_Merida screamed and jumped off the bed as Jack got on it. They started chasing after each other around Merida's room, laughing and screaming._

_Downstairs, Elinor was knitting since winter was coming, and Fergus was watching TV next to her. Suddenly they heard a bang and screaming from upstairs._

_"It's your turn." Fergus said and smiled at his wife._

_Elinor put her things aside, got up and walked upstairs. She opened the door to Merida's room and before she managed to say anything, she felt how someone bumped into the door. Jack had hit himself on it and was now laying on the floor._

_"My goodness, I am so sorry, Jack! Are you hurt?" she said and kneeled next to him._

_"Yea, I am… It's not the first time something this happened", he said as he got up, holding his head._

_"Ach… Let me look." Elinor said and checked him from injuries._

_"There isn't even a scratch." she said, relieved._

_"I told you." Jack smiled and then turned to look at Merida._

_She was sitting on her bed and she smiled back at him._

_"You always bump into things!" she said and giggled._

_Jack stuck his tongue out and Merida did the same. Elinor sighed and let out a smile._

_"Perhaps it's time for you two to go to bed, it's quite late and we're going to visit Jack's mother tomorrow."_

_In the second she had said that, both of them were immediately under their sheets, Merida in her bed and Jack on the mattress on the floor. Elinor smiled and turned off the lights._

_"Goodnight you two"_

_"Goodnight mum!"_

_"Goodnight mrs DunBroch"_

_"Sleep well" Elinor said as she closed the door and went back downstairs._

_There were few minutes of silence until Jack broke it._

_"I'm not sleepy"_

_"Me neither" answered Merida._

_There was, again, a moment of silence, until Merida continued:_

_"…what would you do if you saw a Wisp?"_

_"What's that?" Jack asked and turned to look at Merida confused._

_"It's from the Scottish mythology, Will O' the Wisps look like small, blue fireballs. They're like fairies who lead you to your fate! My mum has told me stories about them" she said, quite excited._

_"Fairies? I don't know, sounds stupid" Jack said, not actually meaning to be mean or anything._

_"Ach, c'mon! What would you do? Tell me!"_

_They kept on arguing until they fell asleep, but kept the volume down so that Merida's parents wouldn't hear them._

_The next day they went to the hospital to see Jack's mother. Jack couldn't stay still from all the excitement, so Elinor had to try calm him down a bit._

_His mother was perfectly fine and so was the baby. She had beautiful brown eyes, just like her mother, and a tiny bit of brown hair. Jack got to hold her in his lap, and he looked happier than ever. Merida got to hold her too. She couldn't say anything else but tell how adorable the little one was._

_"Do you already know name for her?" Elinor asked, smiling kindly._

_"I am not sure yet…" she looked at her daughter who was now sleeping in her lap,_

_"I'll come up with something" she said and smiled._

_They got home from the hospital few days later, and Merida came to say hello to the little baby girl almost every day._

When the winter came and the weather got colder, Jack and Merida weren't able to keep their windows open, and with that, talk so often neither. But they still played with each other outside after school, and of course they visited each other.

Jack loves winter, he had always loved it. But this year he seemed a bit uncomfortable outside in the cold. Merida tried to ask him why, but he answered the same way as he had answered about the lake. When she tried to ask about it again, Jack got mad at her. Merida didn't dare to ask about it again, so she apologized. Jack apologized her too, he didn't mean to get angry.

They made a snowman later that day. Merida borrowed her father's hat and scarf, while Jack got a carrot and some stones. They thought that it was the best snowman they've ever made.


	3. Chapter 2

It has been many years since they first met.

They are both middle school-students now, 9th graders if we're pedantic. Lots of things have happened: Merida is a big sister now, to three younger brothers, triplets actually. They were born when Merida was eleven years old. The boys are named Harris, Hubert and Hamish, wee devils, as Merida described them. But, devils or not, Merida loves her brothers as much as Jack loves his sister. They have caused a lot of problems in the house, especially when their nanny, Maudie, is looking after them.

Jack's sister, Mary, is on the 3rd grade, and she is a really happy little girl. Her brown hair has grown a bit over her shoulders, and she has freckles, more than Jack actually.

Things haven't changed between Jack and Merida, they are still best friends, and it seems like nothing can separate them.

Last winter, Jack had risen up early and sneaked into Merida's room while she was still sleeping. He dropped lots of snow on her and the scream that she let out was so loud, that it woke up the whole street ( well, almost). He got into trouble because of that, just like he usually does after his pranks. Jack is a real fun, loving person, always trying to make others laugh or have fun.

Merida got ill after the cold surprise. Jack tried to apologize to her, but she hit him on his arm. Jack cried out, it really hurt. Merida is much stronger than she seems, and Jack knew that. After that she smiled and pulled him into a hug. Jack was confused at first, but then realized what she was going to do. He tried to pull away, but yet again, Merida was strong, too strong for him to get away from the hug.

Next day they were both ill, looking at each other through their windows, sticking tongues out and making faces at each other. Just like any other mature middle school-student.

It had been something like this for all those years. It's a miracle that their parents haven't lost their sanity. Of course, they have their "tender" moments too. They like to watch movies and eat popcorn together, and sometimes they have spent a whole weekend like that.

* * *

Back to the time they are older; it was summer. The summer break had just started and Jack was playing in his room with his sister. They were having a tea-party, Jack was wearing a light blue hat, and a scarf with feathers with the same color. Mary had matching hat and scarf, but in pink.

"Would you care for some tea, missus Jaqueline?" Mary asked, holding a teapot in her hands.

"Yes please, that'd be lovel-" Jack managed to say before Merida appeared to the window.

"Jack, someone is moving into the house across the stree-" she looked at Jack and burst out laughing.

"C'mon you silly old goose!" she said, jumped down from the terrace and started running towards the house across the street.

"Merida wait!" she managed to hear, but she kept on running.

When she reached the house, she saw a boy, he had quite short, brown hair, he looked short and skinny, but she couldn't say anything else about him since his back was towards her.

"Hey!" she said, joyously.

The boy flinched and turned to look at Merida. He had green eyes and, whoa, lots of freckles. He looked a bit socially awkward though…

"Welcome to the neighborhood!" she said, smiling brightly.

"Oh, t-thank you." the boy said, smiling awkwardly.

"My name is Merida, I live across the street, what's your name?"

"I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, the third, actually. And it's a weird name, I know…" He said, rubbing his neck.

"Nah, I think Hiccup is sweet." she said, patting Hiccup's back, a bit too hard perhaps.

Suddenly she gasped and said "Is that your cat?" and pointed a black, green eyed cat that appeared behind Hiccup.

"Yea, that's Toothless, but be careful, he doesn't really like-" he didn't have time to finish his sentence when he noticed how his cat was already purring in Merida's lap.

".. strangers…"

"Well aren't you a beautiful boy!" she said and petted Toothless.

"Thanks, I know I am." a voice said behind her.

She turned around and saw Jack, smirking at her.

"Oh, left from the tea-party already?" Merida smirked back.

"Shut it."

"This is Jack, he lives in the house next to me. Jack this is Hiccup."

"Hey." Jack said and offered a handshake.

"Hello."

They shook hands and then there was this small, awkward silence.

"So… Who's this little fella?" Jack said, and tried to pet Toothless who was still in Merida's lap.

He started hissing and Jack took few steps back.

"Toothless doesn't really like strangers." Hiccup said.

"Well, he seems to like her!" Jack cried out and pointed at Merida.

Merida started laughing and scratched Toothless, making him purr again.

Merida and Jack helped Hiccup and his father, Stoick, to move boxes inside the house. Stoick was a big man, he had red hair, beard and moustache, just like Merida's father.

Merida noticed that Hiccup and Stoick didn't really talk to each other, only various words now and then, telling where some things were supposed to be placed. It was quite awkward for Jack and Merida, but they tried to help them as much as they could.

They promised to visit Hiccup the next day and show his way around the town.


	4. Chapter 3

**Thank you all from the kind reviews. I'll continue this story, so no need to worry, I already have many ideas for the future chapters. : )**

**There might be misspellings etc. on this chapter, sorry about that. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Jack, wait up!" Hiccup yelped as he almost tripped while trying to keep up after him.

"Ok ok, sorry." Jack slowed down and went back walking next to panting Hiccup.

"If you really want to show me places, shouldn't you at least try to keep up my speed or something?" Hiccup said, stopped and leaned on his knees.

"Yea, I think I should." Jack smirked and stood up next to Hiccup.

"Why didn't Merida come with us again..?" Hiccup tried to get his breath stable.

"Her brothers did something and _she_ got into trouble, which happens quite often. She is grounded for a few days now." Jack said and shrugged "She'll be out this evening though."

"How come?" Hiccup had caught his breath and stood up straight now.

"You know, the town-party we told you about yesterday? It's organized always at this time of the year." he started walking forwards again, but slower so that Hiccup could keep up with him.

"The streets will be filled up with decorations, lights and things like that." Jack said, pointed at people all around the street putting up those decorations. "The town center will become a big marketplace with games and other fun stuff. Most of these things are already put up for the evening. It was a good timing for you to move here Hic, the party is tonight."

Hiccup leered around himself and was amazed about how communal and happy his new neighbourhood was.

"This place is so different from home, back at Scandinavia…" he wondered out loud.

"What did you say?" Jack asked and turned to look at Hiccup.

"Uh, nothing. Nothing at all." Hiccup answered and shook his head.

They continued walking around the streets and talking about many different things.

* * *

Jack opened carefully Merida's window and peeked in.

"Hey babyface you ready yet?" he whispered.

"SHIT-!" Merida screamed and almost fell down from her chair. "You scared me idiot!"

"Whoa, sorry, I didn't think you would frighten so easily."

"Yes you did." she said and looked at Jack angrily.

"You ready yet?" Jack repeated his question and smiled at her, without caring about the redhead's deadly stare.

Merida sighed, picked up a pillow from her bed and threw it at Jack before he managed to react on anything. Jack lost his balance but managed to grab a hold on the windowsill.

They both looked shocked at first but then Merida chortled and it made Jack laugh too.

"Were cool now?" Jack threw the pillow back on Merida's bed and smiled his usual sneaky, but warm smile.

"Yea, I think we are." Merida answered and put a hoodie on herself, because she would probably get cold on the top she was wearing.

"And yes, I'm ready. Let's go." She smiled as Jack moved so she could climb out from the window.

They jumped down from the terrace and ran towards Hiccup's house to pick him up.

Merida knocked on the door and Hiccup opened it after few seconds.

"You seem to be ready." Merida said and looked at Hiccup. He was wearing jeans, green blouse and a brown vest.

"Yea, I hope I'm not overdressed-…" he said and looked at Jack who also had jeans, but a blue hoodie with them.

"Nah, you look fine! Now let's go!" Merida answered, grabbed his hand and pulled him outside.

"Bye dad, bye Toothl-!" Hiccup didn't have time to say anything else when Jack closed the door and then lead him towards the marketplace with Merida.

Hiccup couldn't believe his eyes when they arrived. The scenery was just breathtaking; people were chattering, having fun and enjoying themselves in every way. Lights illuminated beautifully the game and marketing booths, as well as every three and people. He just stood there, looking at the beautiful view until Merida snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Wake up Hic, c'mon, let's go to have some fun!"

They started pulling Hiccup again, towards the concourse.

"Guys, I can walk by myself." he said but the two of them didn't hear him over the chattering of the surrounding people, so Hiccup was just being pulled through the crowd for the first few minutes.

They tried several games and even won few prizes. Merida won a teddybear from an archery booth and Jack won a bunny-plush from a ball-throwing booth. Merida laughed at it but Jack put the bunny inside his hood. Hiccup wasn't as lucky as them, he didn't win anything from the games he tried, but he was happy that playing wasn't expensive. Merida and Jack noticed this and bought him a dragon-shaped necklace.

"Take is as a welcoming-present." they said and smiled at him.

Hiccup couldn't help it but smile back at them. It had been a long time since anyone had been this nice to him.

The time went by and Hiccup was now sitting on a bench with Merida while Jack was getting them something to drink. He looked at the necklace the two of them gave him.

"I'm glad you like it." Merida said and looked at him.

"Thanks again." Hiccup smiled and Merida did the same.

"So… How long have you two known each other?" Hiccup asked, trying to keep the conversation up.

"A really long time… He was the first person I met when I moved here with mum and dad. We have been best friends since that." Merida kept on smiling and continued. "I know what it feels like to move into a totally new place, but I'm sure you'll settle here soon."

Hiccup nodded and looked up to the sky, wondering, and hoping that Merida was right.

"I wonder what's taking Jack so long with the soda…" Merida looked at the crowd and suddenly she jumped up from her seat.

"Hey, Astrid!" she shouted and waved at someone, Hiccup couldn't see who.

Then, a girl with blonde hair on a big braid, turned to face the two of them.

"Merida! Hey!" the girl named Astrid smiled and started walking towards them.

Hiccup looked at her and somehow, he couldn't look away. The light highlighted her pretty face and made her beautiful blue eyes glow.

"I haven't seen you after the summer break started! What have you been doing?" Astrid asked and smiled at Merida, without even noticing Hiccup behind her.

"Well, you know… Same old stuff." Merida shrugged, "How about you?"

"I'm training my condition harder now that there is no school to worry about. You should come with me sometime, it could be fun."

They kept on talking and Hiccup still couldn't get his eyes off the girl.

"You know, at first they couldn't stand each other." a voice said behind him and it made him flinch and turn around.

It was Jack, with three bottles of soda. He gave one of them to Hiccup and sat next to him.

"What do you mean, "couldn't stand"? They seem like really good friends to me." Hiccup said and opened his bottle.

"Like, they hated each other back then. I really don't know why but… Yea… They just didn't get along."

Jack placed Merida's bottle on the bench next to him and opened his own bottle, taking a sip from it. Hiccup took a sip from his bottle too, but then he spit it all out.

"Oh my Odin what is this thing?!" he cried, trying to spit the taste out from his mouth.

Merida and Astrid turned to look what was happening, and saw Hiccup and Jack, who was trying not to laugh at the situation.

"Jack you didn't!" Merida hit Jack on the back of his head and took his bottle.

"Hiccup, drink this." she said and gave the bottle to him.

He drank some of it and it really helped, but the bitter and quite disgusting taste was still inside his mouth.

"Sorry, I should have warned you about Jack's "drinks"." Merida said.

"Who's this little bungling who falls on such a simple trick?" Hiccup heard the voice of the other girl who was now looking at him.

He felt his face getting flushed from embarrassement.

"This is Hiccup, he moved to our neighbour across the street yesterday." Merida explained.

"H-hi…" Hiccup managed to say when a big boom and flashing light came from the sky.

"They started shooting the fireworks already!" Jack exclaimed excitedly.

The four of them turned to look up in the sky. The colours and shapes of the fireworks were fascinating and beautiful. It was like the time had stopped. They all just were there and looked at the show of light and colours.


	5. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the kind reviews and story follows, it means a lot to me. : )**

* * *

After the festival Merida got grounded, again, because her mother didn't accept her to run off like that. She understood why she did it though, it was the summer festival after all. Merida would be stuck at home for a week now, she wasn't allowed to go outside, neither to use her phone or laptop. But one thing Elinor wouldn't be able to prevent was Jack visiting her, she would have to put bars on Merida's window, and that would be too strict, even for her.

"Ugh, this is so wrong!" Merida said as she slammed her door and stumbled towards her bed. She slumped on it and put her hands on her face.

"What is?" Jack was already waiting for her in there. He had turned the chair around so that he would be facing the bed. He was also observing the teddy Merida had won the previous day. "I think it's just fair that you got grounded, you ran off and everything…" he continued and grinned as he threw the bear at Merida.

"I'm not allowed to leave the house! I wanted to be with you guys, and I was supposed to meet Astrid again." she took the bear and sat up, holding it in her lap.

"Hey, there's still the whole summer! But speaking of Astrid, did you notice how Hiccup looked at her yesterday?" Jack smiled and bit his finger, like he often does when he's excited.

"No…?" Merida looked at Jack confused. "Tell me."

"It was like… You know?"

Merida kept on staring at Jack, trying to understand him.

"C'mon you're not that stupid! Like he liked her."

"Oohh…" After a moment of silence she continued; " He finds Astrid more attractive than me?" looking "shocked".

"Throw that bear to me again so that I can throw it at your face."

They both chuckled and Jack went lying on the bed next to Merida.

"She _is_ more attractive than you."

In that moment Merida started stuffing her pillow in his mouth.

* * *

Hiccup had been staying in his room since he got back from the festival. He kept on thinking the things that had happened that night. He just couldn't understand how he got friends so fast, at least he thought they were his friends, and how nice they had been to him. He held the necklace in his hand and looked at it. A small smile appeared on his face and he let go of it.

He kept on wondering what Jack had put in his soda, he'll probably never find out, Jack had said that he never reveals how he does his pranks to anyone. It had tasted horrible, Hiccup wasn't even able to describe it.

Last but not least, he couldn't stop thinking about Astrid. Crazy as it sounded, in the moment he saw her it felt like she was the part he was missing in his life. But she just probably thought he was an idiot. Hiccup shook his head to clear his thoughts and took his sketchbook, pencil and eraser and started drawing.

* * *

Meanwhile a boy was running towards Jack's house. He had brown, medium hair and a small amount of beard-hair on his chin. He didn't seem much older from Jack and the others, perhaps a year or two.

He was running as fast as he could and as he reached the house, he headed to the terrace. He jumped on it and turned to look inside Jack's room.

"Jack, are you there?!" the boy asked as he looked around. "Jack?"

"Behind you pretty boy." he heard a voice behind him.

"I should have known he's with you. Hey, beautiful." he said as he ran his fingers though his hair.

"At least someone thinks I am." Merida smiled and turned to look at Jack who knew what she meant.

"So, Flynn, what brings you here?" Jack tried to ignore her and turned to look at him.

"I need to talk to you in private. Hope you don't mind ginger." Flynn said and gave Jack serious look, but as he turned to look at Merida his expression changed into a smirk that would make any girl swoon, but not her.

"Yes, I would mind. Jack you can't just leave me here!" she complained when he was already climbing off the window with Flynn.

"Yes, I can." He saluted and closed Merida's window.

"I hate you-!"

Merida slumped on her bed and groaned, what was she supposed to do now?

* * *

"Jack, you know that I never ask you anything, but I need your help."

"You are asking me favors every now and then, what's the matter now?" Jack asked him, putting his hands inside the pocket of his hoodie.

"Well, you know that Gothel who lives down the street?"

"Sure, the grumpy old h-… Ok never mind, go on."

"Well, I might have bumped into her car, accidentally." Flynn told as he rubbed the back of his head.

Jack hit his hand at his face. "And what do you think I am supposed to do about it? I'm not going to tell her I did it."

"No no no, I just need an alibi if she starts blaming me, as usual."

Flynn smiled but looked a bit ashamed, probably because he had to ask help from Jack once again.

"…You were with me the whole time, ok? Simple."

"But you were with Merida, what if Gothel bumps into her and asks about it?"

"Merida is grounded."

"But after that?"

"Riiight…" Jack sighed, jumped off his window again and looked inside Merida's room.

"Hey, Mer."

Merida was still lying on her bed when she turned to look at Jack.

"If someone asks I wasn't here with you earlier, ok?" he smiled and went back into his room before Merida managed to answer him.

"I'm sure everything will be fine."

"Thanks, I owe you one."

"Seven"

"Right… Just tell me when need my help in something, I'll be there for you." Flynn said and pat Jack's back.

* * *

Gothel was furious. She was sure she knew who was behind the bump on her car, she just didn't have evidence to prove it.

She decided to leave it be, for now. She knew the boy would have some sort of a lie ready to protect him once again.

Gothel went back inside the house, looking around before closing and locking the door, making sure nobody was watching. She closed all curtains in the house before opening one certain door.


	6. Chapter 5

**First of all, thank you for all story follows and kind reviews, they mean a lot to me. c: And yes, Punz will be in this story. Not yet, but yes, she will be.**

**Second, I am very sorry for not updating, I haven't had inspiration and I have been busy (which means I've been on summer break from school, I've been at summerjob, I've been playing LoL and that I'm just lazy….). I will try to update more often later on! : )) Sorry about the miss spellings… Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_Time went by and Hiccup got closer with Jack and Merida. He considered them as his best friends, even though he had met many other people during the time. Astrid didn't really talk to him much, but they got to know each other a bit better. They even found common interests; they both liked dragons, and were interested in history (mostly about Scandinavian history and vikings). Sometimes Hiccup spent time with Astrid's "group". Everyone in the gang seemed to have some sort of a weird nickname, Astrid was the only one who was called by her own name._

_There was Fishlegs, who Hiccup thought was quite ok and nice, he was interested in dragons too, and sometimes spent a lot of time talking about them._

_Twins, called Ruffnut and Tuffnut, spent most of the time fighting with each other and causing trouble to everyone else._

_And then there was Snoutlout. It happened to be that he was Hiccup's cousin from his dad's side. Snoutlout was mean and selfish, which made Hiccup wonder how the others could even stand him._

_And when he really thought about it, he could do nothing but just wonder how this group even got together._

_These people were nice to be with (sort of), but Hiccup felt himself a bit lonely and outsider when he spent time with them. Only Fishlegs actually talked to him, that's why he spent more time with Jack and Merida; he didn't feel himself outsider when he was with them._

_Merida fought with her mum more often than ever. It was hard for them both, but they both wanted to keep their minds in their own opinions. More often Merida ran into her room, slammed the door behind her and with an angry tone let it all out to Jack. Merida was Jack's best friend, so of course he listened to everything she had on her heart. But little by little it started to irritate him. He didn't tell Merida about it, but all of the frustration started to pile up inside him._

* * *

Flynn and Jack were sitting on a bench in a park. They were silent, not knowing what to say to each other until Flynn opened his mouth:

"I know this might not be the best moment to say this but.." Flynn said quietly, "I'm going to break into Gothel's house and see what she's up to."

"Are you crazy?!" Jack said, so loudly that a few people turned to look at them. He liked to do pranks and other fun stuff, but breaking into someone's house was totally different.

"Shhh… Not so loudly!" Flynn whispered and continued;

"I am going to do it, but not yet. I will to need your help. And Merida's too. Since her situation is what it is, we must wait… Gothel has been acting very weird lately, and I think there is something more serious going on in her house…"

"What do you need us for? Ask those two guys.. Those brothers who you-"

"No, not gonna do it. I don't trust them like I trust you guys… Please promise to help me when the time is right." Flynn looked at the brunette next to him.

Jack sighed before answering: "You owe me a big one then…"

"Yesss, thank you bud!" Flynn smiled and pat Jack's back.

* * *

Merida was sitting on a chair in a hospital. Her hair looked like it hadn't been taken care of in days, and she just held it in a big ponytail. She looked tired, her eyes were red from crying, and her whole look looked unstable.

She looked at her mother who was laying on the hospital bed with a machine that gave her oxygen. Elinor was unconscious, like she had been the whole week. She also had bandage all around her head and hands. Merida hadn't moved from her spot almost at all, only to eat a little and use the bathroom. She placed her hand on her forehead and felt the few stitches in it. Her wound had started to heal already, but at times it still hurt. Merida sighed and rested her head on the bed next to her mum. She felt so tired, the nightmares from the accident still haunted her.

_All she could hear were the breaks, herself and her mum screaming. Elinor tried to keep the car in control but her attempts were useless._

_Then there was a crash. Merida felt sudden pain in her head and lost her consciousness._

She woke up, panting and sweating. Tears came into her eyes; the nightmare had felt so real, like the accident would have happened again. Her mother screaming… The crash… Everything…

Merida wiped the tears away and in the same moment her father came into the room.

"There's no changes in her..?" Fergus asked as he sat down next to Merida.

Merida just shook her head, she didn't want her father to hear the tone of her voice. Fergus looked at his wife sadly.

"You should go home, Merida. You need to rest." he said, but he knew what her answer would be.

"No! I want to stay with her." Merida said. Fergus knew she wouldn't change her mind, she was like her mother, stubborn and loving.

"You should really listen to your father…" Merida turned to look towards the door, even though she recognized the voice. Jack was standing there, hands in his pockets, like always.

"Your father will stay here with your mother, she won't be left alone. I'll take you home to rest. You really need it, believe it or not."

Merida sat there silent for few seconds, looking at her father and then Jack again.

"You aren't going to let me stay, are you?" she said and stood up from the chair, "I'll be back tomorrow…"

"Just get some rest, dear." Fergus told her and then gave her a hug. "I'll look after her…"

Merida smiled weakly and hugged her father. "Bye dad, bye mum…"

She walked through the door, past Jack. Fergus nodded to Jack and Jack did the same before going after Merida.

* * *

When they got to back to the Dunbroch's house, Jack took Merida straight in her room. Maudie was taking care of the triplets, and during the whole week it had been surprisingly quiet, and Maudie hadn't been a victim of Hamish, Hubert and Harris. But it was understandable, they were worried of their mother too.

Merida sat down on her bed and then stared at the wall opposite her. Jack stood there quiet before asking:  
"Is there anything you need..?"

"No thanks…" she answered and laid down on the bed.

Without saying anything Jack went out from Merida's room and closed the door so that she could get some sleep.

Merida now stared at the ceiling, and before she even noticed herself, she was already asleep.

"_You know I'm only thinking of your best!"_

…

"_You don't know what is the best for me! I know it myself! You're always trying to rule my life!"_

…

"_Merida, that is ridiculous! You're acting like a child!"_

…

"_You're never there for me! You're just telling me what to do or what not to do! It's like you're trying to make be like you!"_

…

"_Merida-"_

…

"_But you know what? I'm not going to be like you!"_

…

"_No, Merida please-"_

…

"_In fact, I'd rather die than be like you-!"_

_In that moment the world turned upside down._


End file.
